The Silly Horror Story
by Shinato-I
Summary: Naruto menggali situs kuno di negaranya, menemukan sebuah item kuno, sebuah peti mati yang umurnya lebih dari 800 tahun. Rasa penasaran mendorong dirinya untuk mencari tahu perihal peti bersejarah apa itu, tanpa ia ketahui apa yang ada di dalamnya. Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi padanya?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:

The Silly Grave

"cepaatt!"

Deru napas memburu waktu, denting besi yang bertemu bebatuan menyeruak. Sekitar 10 orang pria mengangkat pacul lalu menancapkannya ke tanah, lagi dan lagi. Mereka berusaha menggali tanah itu, seseorang di dataran yang lebih tinggi terus memberi perintah, menyerukan bentakan-bentakan dan kalimat kasar, berharap agar pria-pria yang menggali itu bekerja lebih keras.

Langit malam berwarna kelabu. Tidak secerah malam-malam sebelumnya dimana bintang-bintang dan rembulan berhamburan mengiasi langit. Malam ini, mendung menjadi teman para pekerja itu. Lampu-lampu sorot berdiri kokoh di 4 sudut bidang galian, terang seperti cahaya lampu stadion olah raga. Para pekerja itu sudah menggali semalaman, mereka telah mencapai kedalaman 10 meter dalam 8 jam terakhir. Tanah tempat mereka menggali sangat keras karena bebatuan yang menjadi penyusunnya, padahal di sana adalah tanah terbuka, namun ada bangunan di dalamnya.

"cepatlah menggali dan pulang! Aku tidak menggaji kalian untuk saling bergosip!"

Pria yang berdiri di bidang ketinggian kembali menghardik tatkala matanya menangkap beberapa orang pekerja yang lebih banyak berbicara ketimbang mengangkat pacul.

Konoha adalah kota yang banyak diminati para arkeolog. Pasalnya, sekalipun daerah itu terkenal metropolitan, namun di sepanjang garis perbatasan kota itu dengan kota lainnya, juga di dalam kota itu sendiri masih terdapat banyak peninggalan bersejarah dari masa ke masa yang belum di ketahui. Ada banyak arkeolog dari negeri lain yang sudah menjajaki kota itu demi mendapat sejuput ilmu pengetahuan, namun seperti buih di lautan, penemuan lainnya terus berdatangan seolah tak pernah habis. Artefak-artefak kuno, sarkophagus, menhir, bahkan bangunan kuno dapat ditemukan dalam pencarian di kota itu, seakan-akan Konoha adalah kota lampau yang berselimut kerlap-kerlip modern dari zaman.

Pria tukang perintah bermulut kasar itu sedang mengomando pekerjanya untuk menggali di salah satu situs galian di tengah kota Konoha, informasi yang ia dapatkan adalah bahwa mereka tengah menggali sebuah makam kuno. Tapi ia tak benar-benar tertarik dengan makam yang dibicarakan, ia hanya tertarik dengan upah besar yang akan ia dapatkan setelah ini. Padahal ia hanya memerintah saja.

Pekerjaan terhenti saat seluruh makam terlihat. Bangunan yang ukurannya hampir sebesar lapangan bola voli itu berdiri bertingkat-tingkat, aksen tekstur bangunan dari asia dan eropa terlihat berpadu dalam setiap lekuk bangunannya, mungkin saat itu sudah terjadi percampuran kebudayaan.

Pria itu segera lenyap dari tempat penggalian, ia memasuki salah satu tenda yang digunakan oleh orang-orang penting dalam penelitian itu untuk melaporkan kemajuan dalam penggaliannya. Ada 2 orang di dalam tenda itu, seorang pria dan seorang lagi wanita.

Tenda itu diterangi bohlam 80 watt, sehingga orang-orang di dalamnya terlihat jelas sosoknya. Keduanya memakai pakaian resmi dalam penelitian ini, jas laboratorium melekat apik di tubuh mereka. Manik emerald wanita itu melirik pria yang tiba-tiba masuk mengintrupsi.

"tuan, kami telah menggali seluruh bidang makam. Jika berkenan, anda boleh segera melihatnya."

"ah, terima kasih, Kimimaro"

"saya mohon undur diri."

Pria tukang perintah itu kemudian segera keluar dari tenda tersebut. Senyum kecil merekah di bibir wanita bermanik emerald, segera ia menatap teman prianya. Si pria tersenyum maklum.

"aku mengerti Sakura. Kau boleh jadi yang pertama memeriksanya. Tapi aku ingin laporannya secepat mungkin, paham?"

"kau kira aku ini siapa, eh? Jangan memerintahku seperti bos dasar pendek! Aku segera kembali, hehe..."

Wanita itu melenggang pergi meninggalkan tenda yang ditempatinya, surai bubble gumnya mengayun saat ia melangkah, wajah cantiknya berbinar menuju lokasi penggalian. Sakura adalah salah satu staf ahli dalam proyek penggalian itu, ia merupakan salah satu asisten pribadi dari pimpinan proyek, si pria yang bersamanya.

Langkah kakinya berhenti di hadapan makam yang baru saja digali, senyumnya semakin merekah tanda ia begitu senang. Sebuah proyek yang mereka tangani sejak 2 bulan yang lalu akhirnya hampir selesai.

"kalian boleh beristirahat. Terima kasih untuk kerja keras kalian! Silahkan menikmati makan malam kalian!"

Sakura melambai kepada para pekerja yang masih beristirahat di lokasi penggalian, beberapa pria tersipu karena sikap Sakura. Mereka segera beranjak sebelum teman pria Sakura datang menghampiri gadis itu. Mereka berdiri bersebelahan. Sakura masih tersenyum manis.

"jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"ini benar-benar luar biasa. Aku sudah banyak kali melakukan penggalian makam dan artefak kuno. Tapi baru kali ini aku menemukan hal yang seperti ini. Makam ini sudah berusia lebih dari 800 tahun, aku penasaran siapa yang berada di dalamnya."

"yaah..., kau benar. Tempat ini dulunya ibu kota kerajaan, siapa yang tahu bangsawan seperti apa yang dikuburkan di dalamnya?"

"hey, Naruto. Apa menurutmu, penemuan kita kali ini akan merubah sejarah?"

"he-eeh..., aku tidak terlalu percaya diri soal itu. Kau tahu kan, ada banyak sekali makam yang ditemukan beberapa dekade belakangan ini. Mungkin saja ini adalah salah satu dari makam-makam itu. Yang artinya kita hanya akan menambah koleksi ilmu pengetahuan."

"kau selalu saja pesimis! Otak jeniusmu itu bisa membeku karena sikapmu itu, kau tahu?!"

Naruto terkikik geli mendengar ungkapan asistennya. Sakura tersenyum simpul mendapati senyum manis ketuanya.

"yaah..., menjadi bahan koleksipun aku tidak masalah. Yang penting itu berguna bagi umat manusia, kenapa tidak?"

"kau benar. Aku akan segera membongkar makam ini besok. Kau bisa menerima laporannya dari Shikamaru 2 hari kemudian."

"baiklah, aku setuju."

Keduanya kembali ke tenda mereka, sementara langit makin gelap. Beberapa menit setelahnya, hujan turun mengguyur daerah penggalian, makam yang sudah berhasil digali itu mulai sedikit demi sedikit tergenang air.

Keesokan harinya, tim peneliti itu segera membongkar makam yang telah digali semalam. Para pekerja terlihat kesulitan dengan air dan lumpur yang menjadi item tambahan dalam penggalian mereka, berkat hujan yang mengguyur semalam. Dinding berbahan batu bata dibongkar tak beraturan, para pekerja berusaha menggali isi makam itu, apapun bentuknya, lalu pulang dan menikmati hasil kerja mereka.

1 jam para pekerja itu membongkar paksa makam kuno, sebuah peti mati berbahan perak murni ditemukan setelahnya, terkubur sejauh 5 meter di dalam makam, ditemani beberapa kalajengking dan makhluk beracun yang segera dibinasakan, juga beberapa buah segel kuno yang belum bisa diterjemahkan.

Senyum lagi-lagi merekah di bibir Sakura, matanya dipenuhi friksi blik-blik kebahagiaan. Peti mati itu serupa bongahan berlian di matanya. Ia melirik bosnya yang berdiri sambil mengertukan dahi di sampingnya.

"kau lihat Naruto?! Peti mati itu memiliki aksen yang berbeda dengan peti mati lainnya yang pernah ditemukan! Di sana bahkan tidak ada segel kerajaan."

"hmm..., kau benar, Sakura. Sepertinya ini makam yang belum pernah ditemukan kesamaannya sebelumnya. Aku tidak pernah melihat segel ataupun tanda itu sebelumnya. Menarik sekali."

Mata Naruto lekat menatap barisan segel yang mengikat peti mati itu seolah mengunci rapat agar yang berada di dalamnya tidak keluar. Lalu ia juga merasa penasaran dengan beberapa simbol aneh yang tak pernah ia temukan di sarcophagus manapun. Ia berkesimpulan bahwa makam yang mereka temukan mungkin adalah makam istimewa, bahkan makam para kaisar dan bangsawan yang ditemukan sebelumnya tidak pernah memiliki item seperti ini.

"segera bawa peti itu ke dalam ruang pemeriksaan. Kita akan berusaha membukanya!"

Para pekerja segera mengeluarkan peti itu dari lubang, menyeret dan mengangkatnya menuju tempat yang diperintahkan oleh pimpinan mereka. Peti itu serupa peti mati modern padahal umurnya lebih dari 800 tahun. Naruto segera melepas segel yang mengekang mulut peti itu, lalu menyuruh para pekerjanya untuk membuka paksa peti itu dengan linggis atau semacamnya.

Sudah setengah jam lamanya para pekerja mencoba membuka mulut peti itu. Namun hasilnya nihil, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mampu membuka petinya. Naruto mengerang frustasi, Sakura berusaha menenangkannya. Rasa penasaran Naruto tentang isi peti itu kian memuncak saat ia tahu tak satupun dari usahanya yang membuahkan hasil. Ia menatap sakura lekat, air matanya hampir keluar menahan emosi, Sakura menatapnya kaget dan semakin gencar menenangkannya. Kebiasaan buruk Naruto saat menemui jalan yang menurutnya buntu adalah menangis, lalu teman-temannya akan datang menenangkannya. Kinerjanya sebagai pemimpin memang sangat bagus, namun ia memiliki mental seperti seorang gadis remaja yang orang tuanya baru saja bercerai.

"Sa-Sakuraa..., a-apa petinya tidak bisa terbuka?"

Wajah naruto yang bulat itu semakin menggemaskan, matanya membulat dan berkaca-kaca, pipinya merona merah, dan bibirnya maju sedikit. Sakura tak ayal semakin betah menenangkannya, beberapa orang pekerja bahkan melirik gemaas pada bos mereka itu.

"te-tenanglah, Naruto. Ki-kita pasti bisa membukanya kok. Tenang saja."

"be-benarkah? Kalau begitu panggilkan aku Shikamaru"

"aku sudah ada di sini, kita tidak memerlukan si tukang tidur itu untuk menghiburmu Naruto."

"bukan itu maksudku! Panggilkan Shikamaru!"

Sakura berdecih, ia lalu menyuruh Kimimaro untuk segera memanggil salah satu asisten Naruto, Shikamaru yang tendanya berada tak jauh dari sana.

Shikamaru tiba 5 menit kemudian, Naruto sudah hampir menangis akibat putus asa terhadap peti mati yang didapatnya. Shikamaru segera menghampiri bosnya, pria berambut hitam yang dikucir tinggi itu menautkan alis. Ia melihat Naruto seperti wanita yang hendak dirampok.

"ada apa?"

"Shikamaru! Petinya tidak mau terbuka!"

"lalu apa masalahnya denganku, dasar merepotkan!"

"bukakan!"

"tidak mau!"

"kalau begitu carikan aku informasi tentang item-item segel dan motif petinya sekarang, kau harus memberikannya kepadaku setengah jam kemudian!"

Shikamaru menghela napas jengah.

"ano..., Naruto, aku sedang istirahat, jadi-"

"cepat laksanakan atau aku akan menjadikanmu pekerja lapangan!"

"siap, bos!"

Shikamaru bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu, ia bermaksud mencari informasi tentang apa yang diperintahkan oleh bosnya. Shikamaru sangat benci bekerja di lapangan, itu bukanlah daerahnya. Ia lebih suka mengerjakan laporan sambil tiduran dari pada harus bekerja banting tulan. Ia juga masih lebih menyukai kerja di dalam ruangan karena bisa mencuri-curi jatah istirahat lebih.

Naruto berusaha menenangkan dirinya, Sakura masih berusaha membantu pria itu. Naruto adalah pimpinan dalam ekspedisi kali ini, ia adalah salah satu ilmuwan Arkeolog yang dinaungi oleh perusahaan besar bernama SAINS Factory, perusahaan besar yang dipimpin oleh ayahnya. Sakura adalah sahabat Naruto, begitu juga Shikamaru. Ketiganya tergabung dalam tim ekspredisi baru 2 tahun, dan sudah menyelesaikan beberapa proyek penggalian yang menghabiskan dana jutaan dolar. Naruto orang yang cerdas, ia menyelesaikan gelar doktornya pada usia 24 tahun dan diumurnya yang ke-26 ini tengah melaksanakan penggalian besar-besaran.

Sakura adalah wanita yang lebih tua dari Naruto, ia sebenarnya sudah pernah melakukan banyak penelitian dan penggalian tentang situs-situs bersejarah, dengan kata lain ia lebih berpengalaman ketimbang Naruto. Mereka saling mengenal sudah 5 tahun, dan hubungan mereka sebagai sahabat sangatlah erat.

Shikamaru adalah putra salah seorang kolega ayah Naruto, perusahaan penghasil bahan kimia yang cukup besar di Konoha. Shikamaru memiliki nama keluarga Nara, keluarganya terkenal sebagai orang-orang cerdas, tapi pemalas. Ia dan Naruto sudah menjadi sahabat sejak SMA, jadi tidak mengherankan saat Naruto memintanya untuk menemaninya dalam suatu ekspedisi. Kelebihan Shikamaru yang tidak dapat diimbangi oleh siapapun kecuali ayahnya adalah analisis dan penarikan kesimpulan. Orang paling cerdas dalam kelompok ekspedisi Naruto.

Shikamaru bergegas menemui Naruto 20 menit kemudian saat ia sudah selesai mencari informasi tentang item dan simbol yang terdapat di makam dan sarcophagus yang ditemukan oleh kelompok ekspedisinya. Shikamaru menjelajahi seluruh sudut situs sejarah terpercaya dan berhasil menemukan apa yang diinginkan bosnya itu.

Naruto bersungut-sungut saat Shikamaru sampai di hadapannya, pemuda bermata kuaci itu mendengus saat memperhatikan tingkah Naruto. Ia sudah tahu tentang sifat keras kepala Naruto mengenai hal-hal yang ia sukai sejak mereka sering berkumpul bersama waktu SMA, tapi baru kali ini ia sampai diancam menjadi pekerja kasar. Shikamaru bergidik ngeri saat mengingat kalimat yang dilontarkan sahabatnya itu beberapa menit yang lalu.

"humm..."

Mata Naruto jelalatan melihati berkas-berkas print out yang diberikan Shikamaru kepadanya tentang inforasi yang ia inginkan. Beberapa menit kemudian, pria bermata sebiru langit itu mengangguk ambigu.

"aku mengerti. Jadi semua simbol ini kebanyakan adalah segel roh, digunakan sejak 1000 tahun yang lalu untuk menyegel dan membunuh makhluk spiritual. Beberapa diantaranya adalah simbol penting yang hanya digunakan untuk melaksanakan ritual spiritual khusus, ada juga item yang melambangkan kejahatan. Aku penasaran, sejahat apa makhluk yang dikurung di dalam sana? Pantas saja kita tidak menemukan item ataupun segel semacam ini di sarcophagus lainnya."

Shikamaru menatap ringan wajah Naruto yang tengah berfikir. Wajah Sakura menunjukkan gurat kekhawatiran. Naruto masih saja berfikir, hingga tatapannya tertuju pada peti mati yang masih tertutup rapat. Rasa penasaran yang sempat reda karena informasi yang baru didapatkannya kini muncul kembali. Bahkan berkali-kali lipat. Naruto berdiri, ia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya.

"aaarrggghh! Aku tidak berduli! Cepat carikan cara untuk membuka peti tua itu! Aku sudah tidak sabar!"

Air muka Sakura berubah panik saat melihat gelagat depresi Naruto, segera saja wanita itu mendekati Naruto kemudian menenangkannya, ia melirik Shikamaru yang hanya ditanggapi gidikan bahu.

"Na-Naruto..., ki-kita tidak tahu apa yang tersembunyi di dalam sana. Dari informasi yang kita dapatkan, bukankah itu memiliki resiko? Kita seharusnya menghindari jangan sampai ada hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi."

"tapi Sakura, ini adalah sesuatu yang belum pernah ditemukan sebelumnya! Ini mungkin bisa menuntun kita pada ilmu pengetahuan yang baru, atau pada suatu hal yang belum pernah kita ketahui sebelumnya! Ugh..., memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku lapar. Aku harus segera memanaskan air untuk menyeduh cup-cup ramenku."

Wajah Naruto memerah, dari hidungnya seperti keluar asap karena terlalu bersemangat. Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, rasa penasaran Naruto sudah menguasai dirinya. Shikamaru tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah sahabat-sahabatnya.

Hari itu, setiap detik dihabiskan untuk berusaha membuka peti yang baru saja di temukan oleh tim peneliti milik Naruto. Rasa penasaran pria itu mendorongnya untuk mencari tahu apa yang ada di dalam sana, kendati bahwa ia mungkin akan menemukan sesuatu yang diluar dugaan sudah ia persiapkan. Sakura dan Shikamaru adalah beberapa orang terpercayanya, Naruto berniat menghubungi beberapa orang yang ia andalkan. Dan ekspedisinya bisa menghasilkan sesuatu yang baru, entah itu baik atau buruk.


	2. Chapter 2

**SILLY HORROR STORY**

 **Genre:**

Supernatural, Sho-Ai, Super Power, Romance, (a little bit of) Humor

 **Rating:**

T, M (for violance)

 **Pair:**

SasuNaru

 **Disclaimer:**

Naruto was belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, but the whole story was created by me

 **Warning** :

Gaje, abal, OOC

 **Summary:**

Naruto menggali situs kuno di negaranya, menemukan sebuah item kuno, sebuah peti mati yang umurnya lebih dari 800 tahun. Rasa penasaran mendorong dirinya untuk mencari tahu perihal peti bersejarah apa itu, tanpa ia ketahui apa yang ada di dalamnya. Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi padanya?

CHAPTER 2

The Silly Blood

Naruto mengerang frustasi, ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Sakura menyaksikan pria itu duduk sambil memasang wajah cemberut yang ketara. Sekalipun terlihat menggemaskan, tapi tetap saja Naruto dalam keadaan depresi. Sakura ingin menghibur Naruto, tapi satu-satunya cara agar dia berhenti depresi adalah membuat peti yang mereka temukan terbuka dan melihat apa isinya. Sakura ikut-kutan mengerang frustasi, Shikamaru yang sedari tadi menjadi pengamat setia hanya mendengus. Ketiganya berada di tenda Naruto bersama peti mati yang masih tertutup rapat. Malam sudah melarut, sementara Naruto masih memikirkan cara untuk membuka peti itu. Sakura berfikir bahwa orang yang membuat peti itu merancangnya agar tidak bisa dibuka, tapi sanggahan Shikamaru yang mengatakan bahwa 'peti itu adalah buatan manusia yang pastinya akan bisa dibuka oleh manusia pula entah dengan cara apapun' semakin membuat rasa penasaran Naruto meninggi.

Sakura menghampiri Naruto, berusaha menenangkan pria itu saat manik emeraldnya menangkap sapphire yang berkaca-kaca. Naruto menatapnya sambil mewek, Sakura malah ingin minta selfie. Shikamaru ikut-ikutan mengeluarkan kamera ponsenya.

"su-sudahlah, Naruto. Kau istirahat saja dulu, kita bisa mencobanya besok."

"ta-tapi..., ini mengesalkan!"

"aku mengerti, hanya saja, melakukan hal ini tidak akan membuat petinya terbuka. Kita bisa meminta bantuan Shino besok untuk meminjamkan beberapa kencing serangganya untuk membuka peti ini."

"be-benarkah?"

"um!"

"a-apa dengan begitu akan terbuka?"

"um! Shino punya kencing serangga yang keras"

"Sakura, itu namanya zat asam"

Shikamaru baru saja membenarkan perkataan Sakura saat gadis itu mendelik jatam kearahnya. Naruto menatap kembali peti itu, ia ingin sekali melihat apa isinya, tapi sepertinya ia harus bersabar. Mungkin besok dengan bantuan beberapa orang kawannya, ia akan bisa membuka peti tersebut dan melihat apa isinya. Sakura masih betah memandangi muka mewek Naruto, wajahnya seperti anak kecil yang memohon agar diberi permen oleh ibunya. Shikamaru siap-siap dengan kamera ponselnya.

"terima kasih, Sakura, Shikamaru. Aku akan beristirahat. Kalian boleh kembali."

Sakura tersenyum maklum, Shikamaru menjawab dengan helaan napas panjang, kameranya ia kembalikan ke saku jasnya.

Malam dikonoha adalah hiruk pikuk keramaian, berhias lampu terang benerang, gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang menjulang tinggi, juga riuh tawa dan makian orang-orang. Langit Konoha malam itu seperti malam kemarin, mendung. Sebentar lagi hujan akan turun, dan orang-orang mulai bergegas mencari perlingungan.

Di dalam tendanya, Naruto sedang mempersiapkan keperluan tidurnya, saat matanya lagi-lagi melirik peti mati yang sejak pagi tadi mengisi tenda pribadinya. Naruto meletakkan bantalnya diatas single bednya, sementara kakinya melangkah mendekati peti tersebut. Ia menatap peti itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Kemudian tangan kanannya mulai meraba peti tersebut. Diusapnya setiap sudut peti itu, segel, ukiran halus, lambang-lambang yang rumit, Naruto seolah jatuh cinta pada Peti itu. Sebuah friksi magis seolah menghipnotis dirinya untuk terus menyentuh peti itu, hingga ia tak jeli dan tangannya terluka. Naruto mengaduh kesakitan, jari telunjuknya terluka, darahnya keluar dan segera menetes diatas peti tersebut. Semuanya berlangsung cepat, Naruto tak memerhatikan bahwa tetesan darahnya telah diserap peti itu.

"ugh..., peti ini benar-benar merepotkan. Kurasa Shikamaru akan membuangnya jika dia yang terluka."

Ucapnya setelah menghisap darah yang keluar dari ujung telunjukknya asal. Ia hendak kembali ke tempat tidurnya saat telinganya mendengar suara desisan dari bibir peti mati itu. Melihat tidak ada apapun yang terjadi, Naruto memutuskan untuk mendekati peti tersebut mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada peti tua itu.

Jantung Naruto berdetak lebih cepat, frikisi magis tiba-tiba begitu terasa di ruangan tersebut. Naruto kembali mendekati peti tersebut, hanya untuk lebih merasakan friksi magis yang terus menarik hatinya. Saat jemarinya hendak menyentuh benda itu lagi, bermaksud membelainya, mulut peti itu tiba-tiba terbuka, sekempul asap keluar mengiringi bersama suara berdesis. Naruto terperanggah, mulutnya ingin segera meneriakkan nama Sakura dan Shikamaru, tapi rasa penasarannya malah medorong kedua tangannya untuk membuka peti itu lebih lebar.

Kedua tangan Naruto semakin mendekati mulut peti itu, beberapa detik berikutnya ia pasti bisa membuka mulut petinya dan melihat siapa yang berada di dalam sana. Sebulir keringat meluncur di pelipis tannya. Ia pasti bisa membuka peti mati itu jika saja tak ada tangan lain yang mendahuluinya membuka peti tersebut.

Naruto menjerit tertahan, seperti isteri muda seorang rentenir yang dirampok tatkala menyaksikan sepasang tangan berusaha membuka mulut peti itu dari dalam, sementara kedua tangannya berasap.

"a-aa-aapa itu..?!"

Naruto bergerak mundur, bersiaga akan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia terka sebelumnya. Peti mati itu terbuka 10 detik kemudian dengan paksaan, sepertinya orang yang berada di dalam sana benar-benar ingin keluar. Naruto menahan napas saat melihat sosok yang baru saja bangun dari dalam peti tersebut, wajah Naruto memucat. Pakaiannya adalah kimono putih yang terbuat dari sutera, kepalanya ditutup dengan helm yang terbuat dari perak, sepertinya sengaja dibuat pas untuknya. Sosok itu bangun dengan gerakkan patah-patah, tentu saja, ia sudah 800 tahun tidak pernah merubah posisi tubuhnya. Ia berdiri dengan tiba-tiba, kemudian menatap kearah Naruto. Sementara pria itu masih terdiam kaku dengan wajah memelas nyaris berwarna biru.

"a—aaa-apa-apa itu? Si-siapa kau?!"

Dalam hatinya, Naruto ketakutan setengah mati sambil berkata 'Hantu! Dia Hantu! Dia pasti Hantu! Aku tahu dia pasti Hantu! Seharusnya aku tahu dia pasti Hantu!' kalimat itu terus berulang-ulang di kepala kuningnya seperti kaset rusak. Hingga helm penahan wajah yang mengekang kepala makhluk peti itu terbuka dan Naruto lagi-lagi menjerit tertahan seperti isteri rentenir yang dirampok, wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi hijau karena ketakutan.

Bukan wajah seram berdarah-darah yang ia dapati, bukan pula wajah tyrus dengan mata melotot seperti yang ia lihat di cover disk koleksi film horror milik Sakura minggu lalu. Tapi wajah tampan berhias hidung mancung dan kulit putih pucat tak bercela. Naruto agaknya tertegun. Kemudian kelopak mata yang tadinya tertutup tiba-tiba terbuka, sepasang iris semerah darah menghiasi mata pria itu, melotot dengan tatapan tajam tepat kearah Naruto. Jantung Naruto hendak berhenti, tatapan mata itu seperti sebilah pisau yang tepat menusuki jantungnya, Naruto mewek seketika, ingin keluar dari tendanya tapi kakinya seolah terpaku di hadapan orang itu, ingin berteriak tapi lidahnya seperti terikat menjadi simpul. Ia serupa figura 3 dimensi pahatan seniman ternama yang akan sempurna jika diberi nama 'wajah tercekik'.

Naruto hendak berlari saat ia menyaksikan wajah itu tiba-tiba berubah memelas dan tubuh ringkih yang tadinya menyeramkan tumbang seketika. Naruto kembali panik, ia menghampiri tubuh itu, membalikkan badannya dan melihat wajah tyrus yang nampak kelelahan itu. Pria itu bernapas terengah-engah, Naruto berusaha mencari sesuatu untuk membantunya, tapi ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, hingga tangan pucat pria di gendongannya memegang tangannya. Naruto bergidik ngeri, matanya bertemu dengan iris merah berhias simbol magatama milik pria itu. Mulut pria itu terbuka sedikit, Naruto mencoba menangkap semua ucapan yang hendak dikeluarkan pria itu, sampai sebuah kata meluncur mulus dari bibir pucatnya.

"lapar...~~"

Naruto melongo, hatinya mencelos padahal ia sudah bersiap-siap mendengar sesuatu yang mengerikan seperti –aku akan memakanmu- atau –berikan aku jantungmu- dan juga –akan kubunuh kau-. Naruto berusaha menetralisisr keterkejutannya, alih-alih mengatakan itu sebuah ketakutan, apalagi suara orang itu begitu memilukan, serak dan seolah ia memaksakan sisa tenaganya untuk berbicara.

"e-eeh?"

"lapar...~~"

"ano..., tuan, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Hidung pria itu bereaksi, ia kemudian melihat darah yang kembali menetes di telunjuk Naruto, dengan cepat ia menarik tangan Naruto dan memasukkan jari itu ke dalam mulutnya. Naruto tak sempat mengelak saat ia sadar bahwa jari telunjukkan telah masuk ke dalam mulut si pria dalam peti. Naruto kembali menjerit tertahan, kali ini seperti tante-tante yang baru pulang dari salon kemudian menyadari bahwa rambutnya lupa direbonding.

Pria itu terus menghisap darah yang keluar dari telunjuk Naruto selama 3 menit, barulah ia melepaskannya. Napasnya masih terengah-engah, Naruto berusaha memperbaiki posisi pria itu supaya terduduk. Mata pria itu tertutup sayu, Naruto menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dengan takut-takut dan penasaran. Saat Naruto memperhatikan pria itu seperti ini, ia baru menyadari bahwa wajah itu terlihat sangat tampan, ya cukup tampan untuk membuat puluhan tante girang di sepanjang jalan perkotaan Konoha menjerit seperti sapi betina di musim kawin.

Mata pria itu terbuka tiba-tiba, Naruto mengeryit terkejut, tapi kemudian ia menatap balik mata itu. Di sana tidak ada lagi manik semerah darah dengan hiasan magatama, hanya manik hitam kelam. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya terheran. Pria itu menatap Naruto beberapa detik, sebelum ia menggeser posisi duduknya beberapa centi ke belakang. Naruto menatap heran dan penasaran, pria itu masih menatap Naruto dengan manik onyxnya dan tanpa ekspresi. Lalu tanpa aba-aba, pria itu bersujud kepada Naruto dalam gerakan yang sangat cepat hingga kepalanya membentur tanah dan terdengar bunyi 'DUK' yang sangat ketara. Naruto hampir jantungan karena shok.

"Konbanwa de gozaimasu, Oyakata-sama!"

"..."

Tak ada reaksi, Naruto terlalu shok untuk bisa menanggapi perkataan pria itu. Apa-apaan model itu? Bersujud seperti seorang pesuruh kepada tuannya, saking kerasnya ia bersujud sampai-sampai bunyi bedebum kepalanya seolah ingin mengusir kucing yang menggeledah perkakas dapur.

"Oyakata-sama?"

Naruto menyelesaikan sesi melongonya saat pria itu mendekatkan wajah mereka. Naruto langsung mengambil jarak paling aman, ia memaksa bokongnya bergeser dari tempatnya sejauh 3 meter ke belakang. Naruto menatap wajah pria itu, masih datar tanpa ekspresi, meskipun hal itu membuatnya nampak lebih tampan, tapi tetap saja jantung Naruto bekerja 3 kali lebih keras dari biasanya.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"hn..."

Pria itu memperbaiki posisi duduknya, bertumpu pada kedua betisnya, si pria dari peti itu masih menatap Naruto dalam diam. Keduanya membisu secara tiba-tiba, dan Naruto mulai ketakutan dengan cara pria itu menatapnya.

"kau!"

"hn."

"siapa namamu?"

"Sasuke. Terima kasih sudah menanyakan namaku, Oyakata-sama!"

Lagi-lagi pria itu bersujud kepada Naruto, si kepala kuning yang saking kesalnya sampai ingin melempar palu kearah kepala pria itu hanya bisa menahan napas.

"sudah, sudah! Berhentilah bersujud! Apa-apaan itu?"

Pria itu bernama Sasuke. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, kembali duduk dengan normal sambil masih menatap Naruto.

"itu caraku menghormati tuanku."

"e-eeh? Tuan?"

"hn."

"aku bukan tuanmu!"

"tentu saja, Oyakata-sama."

"kenapa?"

"karena darah anda, Oyakata-sama."

"darahku?"

"darah anda adalah yang pertama. Yang membuka peti kurunganku. Hanya itu cara membukanya."

Naruto terkesiap. Sekarang ia paham kenapa peti tua sialan itu tidak bisa dibuka bahkan dengan tenaga 10 orang pekerja dengan linggis, Naruto juga yakin, ide gila Sakura tentang meminjam air kencing serangga milik Shino juga tidak akan berhasil. Karena satu-satunya cara untuk membuka peti itu adalah dengan darah seseorang. Naruto menarik napas berat, ia berusaha menetralisir detak jantungnya yang sedari tadi memompa begitu cepat. Pria itu berfikir bahwa ia akan meninggal 2 menit kemudian jika jantungnya terus bekerja seberat itu.

Naruto berusaha duduk dengan benar, pandangannya dengan Sasuke masih bertemu.

"jadi..."

"apa?"

"Oyakata-sama, siapa nama anda?"

"eh? Ah, ya, namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum lima jari, ekspresi andalannya untuk berusaha mencairkan suasana, atau menghentikan ketakutannya, atau yang manapun, sementara Sasuke menatap pria itu dengan jeli, seolah itu adalah sesuatu yang langka.

"oi, Sasuke!"

Sekarang Naruto yang berusaha menyadarkan Sasuke dari ketermanguannya. Pria bersurai raven itu menggeleng kecil untuk menyadarkan dirinya. Sekarang ia berdiri dan mendekati Naruto, berniat untuk melihat wajah pria itu lebih dekat, Naruto hendak menghindar, tapi ia sadar bahwa Sasuke tak berniat jahat, jadi ia tetap diam ditempatnya hingga Sasuke duduk tepat di hadapannya.

"jadi..., Naruto-sama. Terima kasih karena telah mengeluarkanku dari peti itu. Aku berutang kepada anda."

"tu-tunggu! Aku masih tidak tahu asal-usulmu. Kau keluar dari dalam peti tua yang umurnya 800 tahun, aku mempekerjakan buruhku sebanyak 10 orang dengan linggis untuk membuka petimu tapi tak bisa, dan aku menyaksikanmu membuka mulut peti itu dengan paksa sambil merasakan jantungku hendak melompat keluar dari mulutku, lalu kau keluar dari peti itu dengan wajah tampanmu sambil mengatakan –LAPAR-! Dan sekarang kau mengatakan kalau aku tuanmu dan berkali-kali bersujud di hadapanku. Jika saja itu bisa menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi, maka aku hanya akan langsung membawamu ke tim medisku dan meneliti setiap inchi tubuhmu, tuan Sasuke!"

"hn"

Naruto geram, otak jeniusnya tidak bisa dipakai jika berurusan dengan pria ini. Jadi Naruto memaksa dirinya untuk tenang terlebih dahulu. Ia masih menatap Sasuke yang balik menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Naruto sedikit jengah, ia tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

"erm..., baiklah. Aku ingin memperjelas. Aku tuanmu?"

"hn."

"darahku yang kau minum membuat kita terikat hubungan tuan dan pesuruh seperti zaman dahulu dimana nenek sihir merapal kutukan untuk mengubah seorang pangeran tampan menjadi kodok?"

"hn."

Naruto tercenung. Ia tidak mempercayai apa yang didapatnya. Logikanya tidak terima dengan penjelasan Sasuke yang diwakili olehnya sendiri. Tapi kemudian pria berkepala kuning itu sadar, bukan itu inti pembicaraan ini. Naruto membersihkan tenggorokannya sekali, menyita perhatian Sasuke.

"aku..., masih tidak yakin. Kau ini, siapa?"

"aku Sasuke, Oyakata-sama"

"bukan, bukan itu maksudku! Maksudku, siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Sasuke."

"aku tahu kau Sasuke, yang aku tanyakan adalah siapa kau ini, maksudku secara terperinci!"

"Sasu-"

"AAAARRGGGHH! Cukup! Cukup! Aku yang salah, maafkan aku!"

Naruto menyesal telah bertanya hal ambigu kepada makhluk di hadapannya, dan dengan santainya pria bernama Sasuke itu menjawab pertanyaannya dengan satu dua kata sambil mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya. Naruto meringis, tidak menyangka dirinya tidak mampu berkomunikasi dengan normal bersama pria itu. Naruto mulai berfikir siapakah yang mempunyai kelainan mental diantara mereka. Uwwooww.

"mo-moshiwake gozaimasen, Oyakata-sama. Saya akan berusaha menjawab pertanyaan anda dengan lebih baik."

"baiklah kalau begitu. Erm..., maafkan sikapku yang tadi. Baiklah, mari mulai dari awal."

"hn."

"jadi, Sasuke, kau ini apa?"

"aku Vampire"

"eh?"

"aku Vampire"

Sasuke mengulangi ucapannya 2 kali, tak lupa sambil menganga dan menunjukkan 2 ujung gigi taringnya yang tajam kepada Naruto. Otak jenius Naruto mendadak loading. Ia sekarang sedang berada di hadapan seorang pria tampan, agak bego, dan seorang vampire. Yang jadi pertanyaan di benak Naruto adalah, kenapa ia masih berada di sini dan melakukan interview dengan pria itu? Detik berikutnya ia ingat, karena rasa penasaran bodohnyalah yang membuatnya bertahan disini dan tidak menjerit memanggil Sakura dan Shikamaru untuk menolongnya. Naruto berdehem, tubuhnya gemetar, tapi ia berusaha untuk terlihat baik-baik saja.

"eto..., jadi..., Sasuke. Erm..., lalu, apa yang hendak kau lakukan sekarang?"

"mengikuti anda."

"eh? Kenapa?!"

Naruto histeris. Tidak mungkin ia sudi diikuti makhluk penghisap darah yang sewaktu-waktu bisa merenggut nyawanya dalam sekali gerakan.

"kenapa? Tentu saja karena anda adalah tuan saya. Saya akan berusaha untuk melindungi anda."

Naruto jadi ingat tentang kisah pemuda dari Timur Tengah yang membangunkan seorang Jin dari lampu ajaib dan membuatnya jadi pengikutnya. Naruto merasa dirinya mengalami hal yang mirip dengan pemuda itu. Hanya saja dalam konteks yang lebih horror. Naruto mengerang frustasi.

"tunggu, tunggu! Kau tidak bisa begitu saja mengikutiku tanpa aku tahu siapa, apa, bagaimana, kapan, dan mengapa denganmu ini?! Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu! Dan kau adalah seorang Vampire?!"

"aku Sasuke."

"ya ampuun! Aku tahu kau Sasuke, dasar makhluk irit bicara, muka datar! Aku hanya memerlukan penjelasan yang lebih ilmiah tentang semua ini!"

"ilmiah?"

"ya! Penjelasan yang lebih bisa diterima oleh akal sehat."

"apakah kehadiran saya belum cukup meyakinkan anda, Oyakata-sama?"

"tidak- eh, maksudku, yaah..., kita berada dalam konteks yang berbeda. Pokoknya aku masih bingung tentang semua ini."

"hn. Maafkan ketidakmampuan saya, Oyakata-sama."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke bersujud kepada Naruto, urat dikepala Naruto muncul seketika, tangannya terangkat dan segera menghantam kepala Sasuke dengan keras hingga kepala vampire itu beradu kembali dengan tanah dan menghasilkan bunyi 'DUK' yang cukup keras. Sasuke bangkit masih dengan wajah low ekspresinya, sementara dahinya sudah berasap karena jitakan Naruto.

"berhentilah besujud kepadaku atau kupukul kepalamu!"

"Bukankah anda baru saja melakuannya, Oyakata-sama?"

"eh? Ah, iya ya. Hehe.., maafkan aku"

Naruto baru sadar. Padahal ia tengah berbicara dengan seorang vampire, dia adalah VAMIRE! salah satu dari legenda horror yang kejamnya tersebar di mana-mana, meskipun ia tak pernah bertemu dengan makhluk serupa sebelumnya, tapi mereka tetap sebangsa dengan hantu, dan Naruto paling takut dengan hantu, sekalipun ia adalah seorang yang terbiasa berfikir ilmiah. Baginya, karena hantu tidak dapat dijangkau dengan pemikiran yang ilmiah, makanya mereka menakutkan. Tapi sekarang, meskipun ia sedang bercakap-cakap dengan salah satu makhluk yang berada dalam list takutnya, ia sama sekali tak merasa takut. Hanya perasaan nyaman yang mendominasinya.

"baiklah, Sasuke. Aku ingin kau menjelaskan apa dan siapa kau sebenarnya. Kau harus melakukannya untuk meyakinkanku. Nah, mulailah bercerita."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, pandangannya menggelinding kearah lain dengan wajah low ekspresi kemudian ia menjawab.

"aku Sasuke."

"kau hanya tidak ingin banyak berbicara kan, dasar vampir brengsek!"

Naruto naik pitam, ia menunjuk-nujuk Sasuke sambil melontarkan kalimat kasar seperti -dasar pucat-, atau –makhluk tidak jelas-. Namun yang pastinya, Sasuke hanya menatap itu dengan ekspresi datar andalannya dan sedikit cekungan di bibirnya, merasa senang karena mengerjai tuannya.

Naruto menghela napas berat, ia sudah menyerah dengan pria di hadapannya. Ia memang tampan, sayang sekali tempurung lututnya masih lebih besar ketimbang otaknya. Naruto merasa lemas, ia ingin tidur dan malam sudah makin larut, tetapi makhluk aneh di hadapannya masih membuatnya terjaga. Sasuke mendengus tiba-tiba.

"akan aku jelaskan di chapter berikutnya. Soalnya author fanfiksi ini sedang kehabisan ide. Oyakata-sama, mohon bersabarlah."

Sebuah bogem mentah mendarat di kepala Sasuke yang kembali bersujud pada Naruto, kali ini sangat keras hingga dahi Sasuke meremukkan tanah tempatnya bersujud. Author geleng-geleng kepala.

Akhirnya, Naruto menghabiskan waktunya untuk memaksa Sasuke menceritakan tentang dirinya, sementara pria yang mengaku vampire itu tidak menjawab apapun dan menunggu ilham dari author yang lagi kehabisan ide.


End file.
